


I Never Expected You

by kbl55429



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: AU, Alec loves photography and loves to write, Alternate Universe, Confident Alec, F/M, Fashion Designer Magnus Bane, Happy story with just a little angst, M/M, Photographer Alec, magnus is older then Alec, mention of cancer and death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-05 06:27:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11572284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kbl55429/pseuds/kbl55429
Summary: Alec's a closeted nerd for most of his high school life. Only his best friends Clary Fray and Simon Lewis know. But in the summer before his senior year, he comes out turning his life upside down.





	1. Here I Come

**Author's Note:**

> There's a time jump in the last couple of chapters.

Alec Lightwood was gay. He knew it, his best friends Simon and Clary knew it, his sister suspected it, Jace was oblivious to everyone but himself and his parents were never around long enough to even care taking Max along with them.

Alec and his best friends were the nerds around the school, they laughed, they were loud, they enjoyed themselves and didn't care what anybody thought of them, as long as they had each other that's all that mattered. They weren't bullied but they weren't left alone, they would fight with their brains and could out wit anyone. Isabelle and Jace were the popular, more stylish out of the three siblings, they weren't close with each other but they didn't hate each other. They had a mutual understanding, stay out of my way and I'll stay out of yours but if anyone tried to harm any one of them then you dealt with all of them, hell the family motto wasn't ‘we’re Lightwoods, we break noses and accept the consequences’ for nothing.

It's was then, in the summer before his senior year that Alec decided he would come out, he was tired of living a lie, he wanted to be free, so he would accept the consequences and then go from there. So here he was with his brothers and sister in the living room where his parents called a family meeting. His parents announced that they had a three month project in Los Angeles and that they were welcome to join them or they could stay in New York, of course they decided to stay. When his parents ask if anybody had anything else to say before they sat down for lunch, here was his chance, Alec spoke up, “so I thought this was just a phase at first but the older I got I realized that it wasn't, I'm gay, that is all!” With a squeal and a “I knew it” from Izzy, he then looked at his parents expecting to see disgust but was met with a look of pride on their faces, then his mother broke the silence, “about time Alexander.” After that it was like a giant weight had been lifted off his shoulders, “wait you guys knew and you don't care?” It was then his father spoke, “we didn't know, but we suspected, we just wanted to give you space to accept it and then you would tell us when you were ready and no we don't care. We just want you to be happy, all of you, that's all we've ever wanted.” 

Their family weren't huggers but when Alec heard this all he could do was run into his fathers arms and hug him and to his surprise his father actually hugged him back, he had never felt better then he did in that moment. Then Alec looked at Jace because he has been unusually quiet during this conversation and with Jace being Jace “dude that cool and I'm happy for you but can we eat now, I'm starving?” Then everyone looked at Jace and they all started busting out laughing, Alec liked that sound and decided that's all he ever wanted to hear and with that they all sat down and had one of the best lunches their family had had, just filled with love and laughter. 

After lunch, Alec ran to Clary’s house, knocked on the door where Simon was waiting and just screamed “I told my family I was gay and they didn't care oh and my parents will be gone the whole summer, so it's gonna be epic.” Clary and Simon ran to his arms and gave the biggest group hug. Alec spent the rest of the day laughing with his best friends feeling lighter then he ever had.

The next morning Alec woke up to a loud banging on his door, opening it to find Izzy, “what do you want?” “We're going to mall and you're getting a makeover,” with a loud groan and a roll of his eyes, “don't give me that big brother, now that you're an openly gay man, it's time to stop hiding all that beauty behind those baggie, all black clothes.” “ Izzy I'm not any of those things,” “oh come on big bro, everyone knows it's there and you have the body, you just have to let people see it, now get dressed were leaving in ten.” Alec just frowned louder and complied because he knew it was an argument he wouldn't win. It was a good thing his family was rich or this would have been a problem. So the day was filled with Alec trying on all different outfits, but what he would never admit after seeing that he actually didn't look too bad was that he actually had a good time. The whole summer was amazing and he even got that familiar closeness back with his siblings that he had before he hit high school. It was the best summer he had in a while.

With one week left of summer, Alec and his siblings spent it in Los Angeles with their parents before they had to return to school. Knowing that their parents wanted them to spend the last day with them, so the the second to last day the siblings took off to the beach. There Alec was constantly being stared at because he was just gorgeous. He had a six pack and was just naturally beautiful with his black hair and blue eyes. This summer he had really blossomed, he held his head higher and it was like for the first time in forever that he actually felt good about himself. But he wasn't conceited, he kept the same aura he always had, a kind loving soul who would do anything for the ones he loved. Noticing all the amazing attributes about her brother, Izzy snapped a picture of Alec leaving the water, water dripping down his amazing six pack. In the photo he looked so carefree so she posted it to Instagram with the caption ‘my gorgeous brother’ yeah Alec would probably kill her but he would get over it. She was so proud and she wanted the world see how far her brother had come, from the sweet shy nerd to the sweet outgoing nerd, yeah he was most definitely still a nerd, most would describe him as nerd hot. 

As Alec was making his way out of the water he felt like he was being watched, when he looked up he saw one of the most gorgeous men he had ever seen, with his tan skin and his golden green eyes, he was definitely of Asian decent and he was staring right at Alec. With wave of his newly found confidence, Alec winked at him and the man stood there eye fucking him even more and the next thing he new this gorgeous man was approaching him and man did he looked even better up close. Alec could see every defined muscle, his amazing six pack and his biceps, Alec had a weakness for biceps. “Like was you see,” the golden eyed beauty said, “you have no idea,” Alec said in response. The beautiful man just smirked knowing he was about to get what he wanted, “So, are we going to just stand here eye fucking each other, or are we going to do some actual fucking?”

Out of all the things Alec thought he was going to hear, that was not one of them, but Alec continue with the little game they were playing. “Take me on a date first and then we'll take it from there.” The beautiful man just turned on his heal and walked off and Alec felt a little disappointed because he actually want to do things to this beautiful man, unspeakable things. Before Alec could walk off, the man turned around, “well aren't you coming?” Alec smirked “absolutely, just let me tell my siblings first.” Taking off towards them, Alec noticed Izzy had the biggest smile on her face. “Hey guys, I'm going out I'll see you tonight.” Izzy squealed and at the same time Jace and Izzy said “use protection.” With a smirk and a wink, Alec grabbed his things and walked off. When Alec found the beautiful stranger he was standing next to a beautiful candy apple red Lamborghini, he then spoke, “before we do this, I should probably intoduce myself, I'm Magnus and you are?” What a strange name Alec thought, but it suited the man. "I'm Alec."

"I'm guessing that's short for Alexander?" Alec always hated when people used his full name but for some reason he loved the way this man said his name, it took everything in Alec's power not to jump him right here and now, biting his lip “yes it is but only my parents call me that.” Magnus notice the way him saying his full name made him feel, "Hmmm, well I like Alexander better, so Alexander you ready?” In the most seductive voice Alec could muster up “Definitely.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, the date. Magnus has a minor freak out.


	2. Lost In California

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The date. It gets deep.
> 
> Just as a warning, there is a mention of cancer and death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed some things in the first chapter. Some things are probably a little off but it's ok, this is an AU, just go with it. ;)

Alec had never in his wildest dreams thought he would be driving off in a Lamborghini for a date with a gorgeous man. Breaking the silence Alec asked, “so where are we going?” 

“Oh don't you worry gorgeous, you'll enjoy it, just sit back and relax.”

With that Alec gave a big smile and basked in the comfortable silence. When they finally arrived at their destination, Alec noticed it was a small Indonesian restaurant right on the water. When they walked in, it was just a simple laid back atmosphere. Alec loved it, it had a sort of industrial look with fans on the ceiling, the bar had a concrete base with a wood top and industrial bar stools. The tables were bamboo with a glass top and bamboo chairs with white cushions. The back wall had an industrial fence with herbs and spices growing on it, the whole place was simply beautiful.

Looking for Alec's reaction and he found it, “beautiful isn't it?” All Alec could do was nod his head because he was so taken aback with its simplistic beauty. The hostess walked up to them, “Ahhh, Mr. Bane it's good to see you, usual table I'm presume?” He answered, “yes my dear, thanks.”

They were lead to a table in the back corner away from everyone, Alec noticed the window and beyond it was an amazing view of the ocean, he loved everything about it. Sitting down Magnus asked, “have you ever eaten Indonesian food before?” Alec noticed the way his eyes lit up at the question, “no, I haven't actually.” Magnus smirked, “well darling you're in for a treat.” Having no idea what any of the food was, Alec let Magnus order for him.

After the waiter had left Alec asked, “so is that where you're from, Indonesia?” A smiling Magnus asked, “what gave it away, usually people see my looks and just assume?” Alec could see how that bothered Magnus, Alec smiled, “it was the way your eyes lit up when you said Indonesian.” Magnus was take aback by this, usually when he went on dates with people they would look at him like he was a piece of meat. Magnus knew he had the looks but he always hated the way people looked at him but the liked the way Alec looked at him, he never took his eyes off his, it was almost a look of might he say adoration. 

“So tell me a little bit about yourself Alexander.” From there the conversation just flowed, usually Alec had a hard time talking to people but with Magnus it was easy. Alec told him he had three siblings and that he lived in New York, Magnus smiled at that. That they were out here visiting their parents who had a project they were working on and that they were leaving in two days. But when Magnus heard that Alec was about to start his senior year of high school, he face went blank and pale. He was having a minor freak out, he was out on a date with kid, he had to end this right now. You see Magnus had two rules when it came to his lovers, no cheating and no one under the age of eighteen.

Noticing the minor freak out he was having, Alec set his worries at ease, “don't worry I'm 20.” Magnus let out the breath he didn't know he was holding, but then his expression went to wonder, “wait you're 20 and you're still in high school, shouldn't you be at least a sophomore in college?” Alec knew that that question was coming, he usually didn't tell people of his pained past because he didn't want the pity, he wanted people to treat him like they would treat anybody else. He didn't want special treatment. 

Noticing the pause, Magnus let him know, “hey you don't have to tell me if you don't want to.” Alec smiled and liked the fact that he didn't force him into telling him. Most people would want to know everything but with Magnus he had no problem telling him. He felt safe, like he could trust him. “Yeah, ummm, about that, let me start out with that I only have six months left. As to the reason, when I was young I was diagnosed with childhood leukemia,” Alec paused, “it got pretty bad, the treatments took a lot out of me, I got so sick that I couldn't go to school anymore. At first we tried homeschooling but it was just too hard. I was tired and sick most of the time, so to take the pressure off, my parents just stopped all together. At one point they didn't think I was going to make it, the treatments stopped working, and the only available option was a bone marrow transplant. But my parents weren't a match, but my little sister was. Which that was the hardest part, I never wanted to put her through the pain, but she was so brave, she was adamant about having the operation because as she put it, I wanna save my big brother.” Trying to hold back his tears, Alec continued, “so obviously it was successful and that first year after remission was just as hard because of the constant hovering and check ups, but eventually things went back to semi-normal, I started school back, and have been in remission ever since.” 

When Alec looked up expecting to see the pity he was met with the look of adoration and pride, there was a little silence before Magnus spoke up, “wow, I can't imagine, what you must of went through, your a strong person, most wouldn't have been able to make it through that, let alone come out the other side stronger.” Alec let out a little laugh, “I wasn't always this strong, it was really hard when I finally made it to high school, even though I was older then all the kids, I was still insecure, everyone knew I was older, they just saw me as some freak, nobody wanted to be friends with the class freak. Even my siblings kind of separated themselves from me.” Alec notice the anger that was now in Magnus’ eyes. 

Alec continued, “but I never held it against them, they were only teenagers, they were still trying to figure themselves out, at that age, what people thought about you mattered. Even though I was older I was still really insecure so imagined how they felt. I had already been through so much at a young age, and I also struggled with my sexuality, it was hard. I didn't have any friends. I saw a psychologist and everything, she told me I needed to find something to help with the loneliness. So I started to keep a journal of everything, my experiences, my feelings, it helped a little. But I felt like I need something else, something to keep my thoughts away, I try some things but nothing help until I discovered photography, I finally had found something that made me feel at ease.”

At this point the words flew out of his mouth it was like the damn had broken and everything just rushed out. “My first year of high school was tough but then my sophomore year everything changed, at this point I was always alone, never had any friends until two new transfer students sat next to me at lunch much to my surprise. Of course me trying to save them from the same pain I told them that if they cared about their reputation then they might want to find another table but all they said, no were right where were supposed to be and ever since then we've been inseparable. It was nice to finally have someone to talk to, you know?”

All Magnus could do was nod his head, he never had the problem accepting himself, he's been out and proud as a bisexual man since high school, he always was the most like able person in the room. Alec continued.

“Eventually I opened up to them and told them everything about my life and how I was gay. They were the first people to accept me for who I was and they helped me accept myself. They taught me that being different wasn't a bad thing thing and that the best type of people were those who could be honest and be themselves no matter the circumstances. But I still wasn't ready to come out until this summer actually. But to my surprise my family didn't care, they told me that all they wanted was for me to be happy, my sister was the biggest help, she told me how proud of me she was after everything I had been through, as you said it, that I made it out through the other side stronger. She was also happy that she could finally give me a make over and being the great brother I am, I let her, which turned out to be the best decision ever because it brought us three back together and now we're even more closer then we were before high school.”

Realizing he just spilled everything to a man he just met, “oh wow I'm sorry, you didn't want to hear all that.” Magnus just smiled with a determination, “no it's ok, I'm glad you trust me enough to tell me. Thank you.” Alec was about to say your welcome but their food came first. When he took sight of the food, his stomach made a loud noise and Magnus just let out the biggest laugh ever. Alec decided that he liked that laugh and wanted to hear it more. Taking the first bite, Alec literally moaned, “wow this is amazing!” Licking his lips, Magnus smiled, “I told you you would like it.” After digging in Magnus said, “I just have one question, why did you go back to normal schooling.” Smiling Alec replied, “my parent offered to get someone to homeschool me so I could catch up to the people my own age, but I turn them down. Having missed so much I just wanted a sense of normalcy and that included the typical schooling. I don't know if that makes any sense?”

Magnus knew exactly what he was saying, “yes it does, it makes perfect sense.” Alec didn't know how Magnus did it, but he made him feel so at ease and safe, like he could trust him with his deepest darkest secrets. Showing off his megawatt smile Alec cleared his throat, “so enough of all my depressing shit, what about you?”

As they were enjoying their meal Magnus launched into his story. How he came to America with his family when he was three, searching for a better life. That he lived in New York, so that's why Magnus was really happy when Alec said he lived in New York. How his father built up a multi million dollar fashion magazine from scratch. How his father died in a car crash two days after his college graduation. Alec asked “were you guys close?” Magnus got a little teary eyed, “yes we were, he was the best, that was a very hard time in my life, I had my time of mourning. He left the magazine to me and my mother. But she wasn't very much interested in anything for a little while after he died. Which I understood, he was the love of her life. So I took it over which I didn't mind because I loved everything about it. That was five years ago, it was hard at first because nobody wanted to listen to a kid fresh out of college but a man really close to my father helped me get the hang of everything and eventually things turned out ok. In the first two years I got my master and people started to respect me when I continued to keep the magazine a success. And now here I am with you.” 

Alec then ask, “so why are you out in Los Angeles, business or pleasure.” Magnus smiled, “both, my business is my pleasure, I'm here for Los Angeles’ fashion week.” Alec laughed and thought he and his sister would get along great. Noticing Magnus asked, “what are you laughing at?” 

“That how you and Izzy, my sister, would get along so well. She loves everything about fashion, I always thought she was a little obsessed, but sitting here listening to you and how passionate you are about it, I can now see the appeal.”

“What about you Alexander, do you have anything your passionate about?” Alec had a huge smile on his face. “I take that huge smile on your face as a yes.” Alec nodded his head, “you know how I told you how I used photography as an outlet, well I just love everything about it. Just something about pictures, your capturing a moment and freezing it in time. Whether it was happy or sad, or even painful; a great time or a horrible time in your life, you can look back on it and remember and learn from it.”

“You know Alexander I never thought about it that way. Most people just want to remember the happy times in their lives.” Alec shook his head a little and said something that Magnus would forever keep with him. “Pain and loss, they define us as much as happiness or love.”

Magnus didn't notice the single tear running down his face, Alec acting on instinct, took his thumb, reached up and softly wiped it away from his cheek. Magnus eyes went to Alec's lips, Alec took it as an invite and placed a soft quick but passionate kiss on Magnus’ lips. When Alec sat back down Magnus responded, “that was one of the most beautiful things I've ever heard, you continue to surprise me.” In a soft voice Alec responded, “good ways I hope.”

After there was a comfortable silence until Magnus broke it, “so Alexander this has been wonderful, do you have any other plans for tonight?” Alec not wanting the night to end “no, what do you have in mind?” Magnus hummed, “I was thinking a nice walk, just let me pay the bill and we can get going.” 

Taking a deep breath in, “that sounds wonderful, I'm just going to used the restroom while you do that, I'll meet you outside.” Magnus just nodded his head. Alec got up from his seat and made his way to the restroom. When he got there he pulled out his cell phone and sent a quick text to his sister telling her that he probably wouldn't be back tonight and not to worry if he wasn't there in the morning. Getting a quick response all she said was you go big bro, don't forget to use protection with a winky face. Rolling his eyes Alec put his phone away, used the restroom, washed his hands and splashed some cold water on his face. He then made his way outside where Magnus was waiting. As soon as Magnus spotted Alec his mouth turned into a huge smile, Alec loved that smile. 

“You ready handsome?” Alec smiled pointing his hand out and said “lead the way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's going to happen next...
> 
> Dun dun dun...


	3. Kiss You While I Can

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The after date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im not good with smut but I did my best.

It was a beautiful night, the night sky was clear, not a cloud in sight, all you could see for miles and miles were just brightly lit beautiful skies. It was something you never got while growing up in the city, drowned by the city lights. Breaking Alec from his thoughts, Magnus spoke up, “beautiful isn't it?” All Alec could say was “yes, yes it is.” But when Alec looked down at Magnus, Magnus wasn't looking at the sky he was looking straight at Alec.

All Alec could do was just passionately kiss Magnus right on the lips. Just holding each other there by the ocean listening to the waves crashing upon the shore. Finally breaking apart, Magnus intertwined his fingers with Alec and continued their walk with a comfortable silence.

Finally making their way back to the car, Magnus broke the silence, “this has been a wonderful evening.” Biting his lip and not realizing the things that it was doing to Magnus, Alec responded, “yes it had, one of the best I've had in a while.” Not wanting the night to end, Magnus took a leap, “so would you like to come back to mine for a drink?” Not having to think about it Alec immediately responded with “absolutely,” maybe sounding a little too desperate but he didn't care.

It was just a short ten minute drive to where Magnus was staying. There was not only a comfortable silence but something else in the air. Pulling up to the house Alec noticed it was just a small beach cottage right on the water. The house was painted white with light blue shutters and a wonderful front porch with two rocking chairs. Everything about the house was simply beautiful. It something he would never have expected to see from the fabulous man sitting next to him.

Getting out of the car they made their way up to the front door and Magnus let them in, when you walked in it was completely open definitely bigger then what Alec thought it was. The living room was to the left with kitchen and dining room to the right. And the whole back of the house was made of floor to ceiling windows with the most breath taking view of the ocean. Attached to the back was a huge deck with a huge hammock and multiple seating arrangements, perfect for entertaining.

Magnus broke him from his thoughts, “what can I get you?” Shrugging “whatever your having is fine.” Making his way over the bar Magnus raising his eyebrows seductively while saying, “usually I don't condone underage drinking but tonight I think I can make an exception,” with just a playful wink. Alec just laughed, “your shameless.”

“I have a question.” Magnus nodded letting Alec know to ask away. “Where did you find this place, its beautiful” Handing Alec his drinks, “its actually my families, when my father started making it big, he would always have to come out here at least three times a year, so he figured the best thing to do was just invest in property. They initially looked for something in the city but nothing ever spoke to him. Then he found this place and just fell in love with it. It was a little outdated and he remodeled himself, he was always good with that type of stuff.”

“Well he did amazing job, everything about it is just breath taking. I love hearing you talk about the people and things you love. I've never seen someone speak with such passion.” There was that look of adoration that Alec would always give him, he would be lying if he said it didn't do amazing things to him. Breaking the silence between them Magnus flashing his brilliant smiled and slight wave of his hand, “come on follow me, you haven't seen the best part.”

Alec followed Magnus to a staircase where it led to the second floor. It wasn't big, just two bedrooms and two baths. They made their way to the master and attached to it was a balcony with more stairs. The stairs led to a rooftop deck with a 360 view, half of it was the ocean and the other half was open lands. Alec could barely find the right words, “wow, you weren't lying, this is the best part.” Alec looking to the sky, “man, you definitely don't get stars like this in the city, they're beautiful.” It was Magnus’ turn to break the little silence between them. “You really have a thing for the stars,” pointing to Alec and then to the sky, “you guys wanna be alone?”

Alec and Magnus just laughed, but then Alec stopped and look like he was in deep thought. Noticing Magnus looked at him, “penny for your thoughts?”’

Alec turned to him and just said, “I have loved the stars too fondly to be fearful of night.” And he didn't have to explain any further, Magnus knew exactly what me meant, that in darkness there's always light. Setting both their drinks down, Magnus put his palm on Alec cheek slowing rubbing it with his thumb and Alec leaned into his touch placing his hand on Magnus’ kissing his palm. They stood there and just stared lovingly into each other's eyes for what seemed like eternity, it was like they held all the answers.

This time it was Magnus to kiss Alec first, but it wasn't like the kiss they shared on the beach, this one was slow, like they had all the time in the world. They stood there wrapped around each other until Alec moved his hands too Magnus’ ass, which surprised him judging by the yelp he released, and picked him up with Magnus’ legs wrapped around Alec's waist. Alec brought him inside slowly putting Magnus on the bed while removing is shirt. For a minute Alec gazed at the living god in front of him until he removed his own shirt and laid on top of Magnus and kissed him fast and urgently.

When they finally broke apart for air, Magnus stared into those beautiful big blues eyes and he could see everything. They weren't lying when they said your eyes were the windows to your soul. Slowing rubbing Alec's arms, Magnus couldn't take his eyes off the beautiful man in front of him. Slowing making his way down, Magnus’ eyes stopped on a scar at the top of Alec's chest and knew exactly what is was, the only physical remnant left of his pained past. Alec followed Magnus’ eyes to see what he was looking at, Magnus slowly and softly wiped at it with his thumb and laid a loving kiss on it. Soon they were wrapped in each other again and to say that it was the best night either one of them have had in a long time would be an understatement.


	4. Before You Callled Me Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after.

Alec slowly opened his eye forgetting where he was for a moment but then it all came flooding back to him. When he turned to see the beautiful man next to him he was met with an empty bed, but then he noticed a piece of paper on the pillow, it was a note from Magnus:

 

Alexander,

Went to get breakfast, make yourself at home. I put some fresh clothes and a towel on the sink and I put your bag just inside the bedroom. Your welcome to take a shower, be back soon.

Magnus

 

Smiling, Alec got up from the bed and made his way to the bathroom and took a nice hot shower. Letting the hot water fall over his body and relaxing him. As he made his way out of the shower putting on the fresh clothes that Magnus have given him he saw his bag with his camera strap hanging out of it. Alec smiles and grabs his camera and makes his way downstairs, seeing that Magnus had made some coffee, he makes a cup then goes outside to take pictures, something Alec always did wherever he went. He was so emerged in what he was doing that he didn't hear the door open, feeling arms wrap around his waist a kiss on his neck, he shivered feeling the shock that went through his body. They stood there in that same position for a couple of minutes until Magnus broke the silence, “I'd love to see your pictures someday.” Alec turned around in his arms and wrapped his arms around his back “I'd like that.” With a peck on this lips, they made their way inside to eat breakfast.

They spent the next couple hours just talking and getting to know each other better then what they already knew. The conversation just flew, it felt they had know each other for longer then two days. Eventually they found themselves outside on the hammock wrapped up in each other. With Alec leaning against Magnus’ chest and Magnus rubbing his head, Alec closed his eyes falling asleep in the other mans arms, feeling his breath even out Magnus sighed feeling more content then he had in a long time with him too slowly falling a sleep. They were soon woken by Alec's phone. A short conversation later Alec not realizing the time had to leave for a family dinner, after all it was his last night here with his parents.

Hanging up the phone Alec let out a sigh, he didn't want to leave, he wanted to stay here forever but unfortunately the real world is calling. Noticing the sadness Magnus asked, “I take that as you have to go?” Alec fell back and leaned his head again Magnus’ chest sighing, “yes but I don't want to, I have to meet my family for dinner, it's our last night here.”

Magnus found himself disappointed, he didn't want Alec to leave but he understood, but he then came up with an idea, “listen Alexander, I'm not sure where you want this to go, but I would love to see where this is going, I know that I won't be back in New York for another month but I love to get together when I get back if you would like that?” Alec had the biggest smile on his face, he was thinking the same thing, he had only known this man for two days but it felt like they've known each other for forever, nodding his head, “I'd like that too Magnus.” 

Magnus leaned in and planted a passionate kiss on Alec but Alec eventually pulling away immediately missing the warmth but he knew if he didn't stop now he never would. Letting out a breath Alec laughed, “sorry to ask this but can you bring me back to my hotel, I have no way of getting back.” Magnus smirk, “but of course.” If Magnus could get a little extra time with Alec before he had to leave then he was going to take it.

It was an hour drive back to Alec's hotel but not long enough. The whole drive Magnus didn't remove his hand from Alec's. When they arrived at the hotel Magnus turned to Alec, “here's my phone put your number in,” without any questions, Alec accepted. When Alec handed him back his phone he grabbed Magnus by the wrist and laid a long passionate kiss on his lips that said this isn't the end, ill see you again. Alec got out of the car and walked backwards towards the entrance not taking his eyes off Magnus until he was inside. When he made it in his phone went off with a text from Magnus, ‘miss you already, keep in touch.’ Alec smiled and responded with a ‘miss you too and I will but you have to too.’ He made his way up to his hotel room preparing himself for the interrogation from his little sister.

As soon as he got in the room his sister was on him before he could close the door. Calming her down he preceded to tell her everything of course leaving out the most intimate details. When he was done she squealed and gave him a giant hug, telling him how happy and proud of him she was. As much as he wanted to continue this conversation they had a dinner they had to go to. The dinner was fun, the food was amazing and he had a wonderful time with his family. But tomorrow it was back to reality, he didn't want this summer to end but all he had to do was wait a month and he could see Magnus again. He never knew you could grow so attached to someone with only spending two days with them. Normally he would feel needy but when Magnus assured him he felt the same he knew he would be ok. When he got back to the hotel he got another text from Magnus telling him goodnight and to text him when he made it home safely back to New York.

The next morning he got up and packed his suitcase and made his way to the airport and then back to New York. He wasn't looking forward to this school year, he could only hope these next six months would go quietly but he knew that that was only a dream. Not with Johnathan and his lackeys, they were the worst, they preyed on his insecurities and called him a bunch of ugly names he didn't like to repeat. He'd be lying if he said it didn't get to him but it did, but this year he was different, he wasn't the same insecure kid. But not only did he have Clary and Simon but he also had Izzy and Jace back, he knew this time they would be there for him. But most importantly he'd have Magnus, maybe it would work out between them maybe not but he knew the pain he had gone through because he went through it too, maybe it was a different type of pain but it was pain none the less. He knew that he could always talk to him even if it was just in a platonic way, he never wanted to lose that anchor in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be a time jump.


End file.
